I Can't Live Without You: Clato FanFic THG
by TheHungerGamesNumber1Fan
Summary: Two people love each other. But don't know about the other. Both Clove and Cato end up in the arena. Only one can win. Or, can they both come out? Find out in I Can't Live Without You. P.S. They win in this story! :D **I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I'M NOT SUZANNE COLLINS!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my FIRST STORY on here! :) Hope you like it. Oh, by the way, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I am not Suzanne Collins. This is just inspired by her. And It's gonna be twisted around. Instead of Katniss and Peeta winning, Clove and Cato are. I know who really wins, so please dont say stuff like, "Oh, this is NOT how is goes!" Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cold**

**Clove's POV:**

I woke up with my dad screaming at me, "Move it, move it! It's your last day to train before I get to watch you die!" he said.

My dad doesnt like me very much.

He doesnt even know how good I am with the knives. He wants me to volunteer, but that doesnt mean I am. I got dressed and went to the training center. It was crowed.

Some wimps probally wanted to train before The Reaping.

"Rock! Quit it!" I heard my trainer scream. _I wonder who it is this time? _

"Sorry coach, he just keeps messing with me. And if he gets in my way this year, he will get it next year!" I heard a handsome looking guy say.

I think his name is Cato. Oh Cato! I always liked him. Dont know why. _That little boy, getting in his way, yea right! He could never take on Cato! _

"It's not my fault! I just wanted to try the sword!" said the scrawny little boy.

I noticed Cato stairing at me. So I acting like I didnt notice and I went to the knives. _Yes, I need to show Cato this! _I grabed the sharpest knife and threw it over and over again into the dummy's heart. I noticed Cato smile. _Yes. A smile! At me! _

"Hey, Stone!" I heard Cato say to me. _Oh my gosh... He knows me! _

"What do you want?" I said back to him. I can't let him notice I'm intrested in him.

"Just wanted to ask if your volunteering? Cause everyone thinks you should. But watch out. Cause I am!" I noticed a smirk crawl on his lips.

_Does this mean he doesn't like me... And thinks I'm horrible at knife throwing? No it_ _can't._

"What if I do? What are you doing to do about it?" I said back

"Well, we will see then won't we?"

I can't say anything... I just throw a knife at his foot. Lucky him, he jumped.

I stormed out the training center. I was mad. I even cried a little. I better stop. People will see me.

**Cato's POV:**

_Why did I do that? Now Clove isn't going to ever like me!_

I started walking to her house. _I dont know if I should. Should I?_

Just as I was about to knock, Clove came out in a pretty light pink dress.

"Wow, Clove!" I said

"Save it!" She responded

"Clove, your beautiful!"

"What the heck! I just met you, and now your hitting on me? Wow!"

I looked at her. Confused. Thats when she slapped me.

"I don't even know why your here, but you better leave. We have a place to be" she said

I smirked and walked to the town square.

Our escort came to the stage. Her name is LuLu. This year, she decided to wear full blast neon green.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Said LuLu. It went the usual way.

The tape, the talking, everything.

"Here we go girls!" She squelled and walked to the glass jar full of girl names.

She stuck her hand in the bowl, pulled out a small slip. And read the name.

"Clove Stone!"

_No! Not her! How am I going to volunteer, next year is my last year! Ugh! _

Clove walked up to the stage. She was smirking at the other girls.

"Now the boys!" LuLu giggled. She did the same thing as the girls.

"Seth Rose!"

I kind of snickered. Then I raced through the crowd of 17 year old boys, "I volunteer! I voluneer as tribute!" I say

"Ooh, a volunteer. Not suprised here in District 2!" said LuLu.

I shook Clove's hand. It felt warm. Then she glaired at me, and her hand turned cold. Like, she was going to kill me.

* * *

**I know there's not much Clato yet, but there will be! I hope you guy's liked it! Please review and favriote! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goodbye**

**Hey! I'm really bored then I remembered I have Chapter 2 to make. Well, here it goes!**

**Clove's POV**

Why did I do that? Really? I can tell he looks kinda scared.

_I'm so stupid_

I sat down in a small room inside our Justice Building. I was waiting for my dad.

_Wait, he's dead. Well no one is gonna come for me_.

He said if I ever got picked, he won't tell me good-bye and to just tell everyone he's dead. Besides, he barely goes outside. Always inside, so he must be dead to everyone.

I just sat and waited, I didn't think anyone would visit, but sure enough. Someone did.

It's my aunt. And cousins!

"Clove... Look at you!" said my aunt, then she came in for a hug.

"Clove, my mom said that after you win, we can live with you in the Victor's Village!" said my little cousin.

_This is what it's all about, huh?_

"No one is going to live with me in the Victor's Village. Only my husband when I grow old!" I said

"Oh, look at her, she can't keep her mouth shut! I never said that" replied my aunt

"Yea, sure you didnt"

The peacekeepers took them away. And then, I had to go.

**Cato's POV**

I noticed Clove looking at me on the train. I could tell she liked me.

"Hello, hello!" said Enobaria when she walked in.

With Brutus behind her, he said, "Congrats!"

Me and Clove shook both their hands. I could see Enobaria's sharp teeth. It gave me chills.

_Ugh, here comes LuLu_

She changed her outfit, too. Its full white now.

"Hello Enobaria and Brutus!" She squealed and gave then a big hug.

We all sat down at the table and talked about our skills.

"I'm pretty good with a sword" I said.

"I'm awesome with throwing knives!" Clove said

"Well, District 2 might have a winner again!" said Enobaria.

I could see part of The Capitol. District 2 is the closest to it.

"Ah! Here we are!" Piped LuLu.

_Yes, here we are!_

We got off the trained and met with our prep team. Little did I know, I had to get my hairs waxed!

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I will try to upload again tonight, or tomorrow! Please review and mail! I would love to hear from you guys! :D** **And I have to start school next week, so I won't be able to update every day because of homework and all that stuff. Well, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really bored... So I'm gonna write Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The Tribute Parade**

**Clove's POV**

I could still hear some of the other tributes grunts and screams from The Remake Center. Now, I'm put in a small room with nothing on but a robe. I hear the door open and jerk up.

"Hmm. Ready for the arena I see?" said my stylist.

"Yea, I guess" I replied.

She has bright orange hair, red gloves, a purple dress, and green shoes. Her make-up is WOWZA! Way too much!

_She's like a walking rainbow._

"I'm Kyiah!" she piped

"And I guesse you know who I am" I said

We talked for a little while, then I got put into my tribute parade costume.

Me and Cato are from District 2, Masonary. We are gladiators tonight. Full gold too. I noticed our head pieces are different. I looked in a mirror and smiled.

_I got put in the Victor's crown!_

"Well hello again!" says Cato

"Hi Mr. Macho!" I said with a smirk.

"We better get on our charriet Clover!"

I gave him a smirk and walked to our charriet.

**Cato's POV**

I guess Clove isn't into me.

I hop on the charriet next to her.

She doesn't look at me.

Not once.

Once our charriet starts, she finally looks at me.

"You know what Cato, here. I always wanted to give you this, but I never had time." she said. And placed something in my hand.

It was a heart. I opened it. It had a picture of both of us.

I smiled.

Our parents were friends until her dad turned into a crazy drunk.

"Thanks" I said

"No problum" she replied

"I think it's starting"

We waved and the crowds cheered. Everyone loves District 2!

"Clove, I have something to tell you." I said

"What?" she responded

We kept waving to the crowds.

"I... I... I like you. Always have. Just never knew how to tell you."

She was quite for a minute, then said, "Cool"

Our charriet stopped and befor we took our costumes off, she planted a kiss on my cheek and walked off to the hotel.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! This story has 2 favriots and 2 followers. Thanks to those of you who followed and favrioted! I really want the suport. Keep it up guys! Please review and mail me. I'd love to hear your suport! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Two chapters in one day! :D I wanna make a shoutout to iloveclato for making the first review! Thanks! **

**Chapter 4: Careers**

**Clove's POV**

**First Day Of Training**

I get put into a black skin-tight outfit with some red, and a 2 placed on the shoulder. I walk out of my room and meet with Cato.

This silence is kinda awkward. He told me he liked me last night. I like him too, but I don't really wanna tell him. We were friends when we were like 6 then we moved on.

I'm not gonna be the first to break the silence. But it looks like I have too.

"Cato, remember last night when you said you liked me?" I asked him

"Yea. Why?" he responded

"Because, I-I li-"

"Guys! Hurry up, it's time for your first day of training! Your late!" piped LuLu

Me and Cato rolled our eyes at her.

It seems he knew what I was about to say, because he grabed my hand.

When we reached the training center, I looked around at the other tributes. I remember watching their reapings. But I never got a good look at their faces.

The girl from 12, Katniss Everdeen. Like she will ever make it. I look to Cato then to the boy from 11. We could use him.

They keep talking about the stuff we should try, and about no fighting. For now.

After they let out, I meet up with Cato and the tributes from 1.

Glimmer and Marvel.

Glimmer is blond and kinda pretty.

While Marvel is tall and strong.

"Hi! I am really glad to meet you!" Glimmer said... To Cato.

_Really? He isn't even from your District?!_

"Hi" said Cato.

Marvel walked over to us, "Hello" he said to us and shook our hands.

We talked for a little then I interrupted. "We should get to training you know. Yall may not be as good as us!" I said.

They all looked at me.

"Shouldn't District 4 be here?" squealed Glimmer.

I noticed two wimpy kids marked with 4.

We walked to them then Cato screamed at them, "Hey! Arn't yall with us?"

They looked scared, so I did a smirk at them.

"Yea, but we arn't good enough" said the boy

"Well your still with us. Names?" Said Marvel

"I'm Tyler and that's Memo" responded Tyler

"Come on. Quit playing with fire. It's not good!" said Glimmer.

I can't stand her. Not even after just 5 minutes!

My fists clench and Cato whispers, "It's okay. She may die the first day. You never know"

I smirked at the thought.

_I could get her._

We got to training. _Tomorrow, I'm showing my knife throwing!_

I go to the climbing and notice Glimmer feeling Cato's muscles.

_That's it!_

I climbed until I was above Glimmer, and let go of the bars, falling right on top of her.

"Ow!" Yelled Glimmer.

I noticed some peacekeepers rushing by, so I get up and simply say, "Man, those bars are sweaty!"

Glimmer gave me a glair and stormed off.

**Second Day Of Training**

**Cato's POV**

I look at Clove, shes doing a good job on her knife throwing. She hit every target in the heart.

I take a sword and chop off a dummys head and stick it in the heart.

Marvel started walking to Clove. I watched closely. He put his arm around her and she smiled.

_Oh no he doesn't!_

I was about to start knife throwing when I stormed off to Marvel then I decide not to, so0 I come back. The knife is gone.

I see the boy from 6.

"You stole my knife 6!" I push him down

"No I didnt" he responded

"Then where is it?!"

Peacekeepers come and break it up.

"You better watch out, cause your the first I get in the arena!" I yelled

**Last Day Of Training**

**Clove's POV**

We don't do much. Just talk and watch the wimps train.

Well Tyler and Memo are training.

_Wimps_

We go and wait for our privet training.

"Glimmer Gold" said one of the peacekeepers.

Glimmer walks in there.

About 3 minutes later, "Marvel Wood"

He goes in with a smile.

When it calls my name, I go in and head right to the knives.

I run out of knives. All of them went in the heart. I dont bother taking them out. And our head peackeeper, Seneca Crane, says "You may leave now!" so I do.

* * *

**I worked hard on this Chapter! I hope you like it. Its very long... :D Please review, fave, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I haven't wrote in a couple days! Probally cause school is coming tomorrow! I don't really want to go to school yet. Oh well! Now here's Chapter 5, hope you like it :D**

**Chapter 5: Scores, allies, and first kisses.**

**Cato's POV:**

I walked out of the privet training. I just slashed some dummys, threw a couple spears, and even some knife throwing. Hopefully I get a 12. Although they never give people above a 10. Well this year is gonna change. Me and Clove are both gonna get a 12.

When I got to the hotel, I saw LuLu, Enobaria, Brutus, both stylists, all 6 people of our prep teams, and Clove. Sitting in a beautiful orange dress.

"Cato, we layed out an outfit we would like you to try on!" said LuLu.

_Interviews for tomorrow._

"Okay" I simpley responded

I walked up to my room and changed into a tux. Black. With black shoes. Also a black tie.

I put it on and walked downstairs. They all smiled. At least Clove did. I was stairing at her the whole time.

"That looks awesome!" said Clove. Then she reached in and gave me a big hug.

I noticed LuLu watching us.

We sat down next to each other to watch the scores.

Marvel simpley got a 9, while Glimmer got an 8.

Me and Clove had our eyes locked on the screen.

"Cato! A 10!" said Caeser Flickerman on the TV.

"Great job!" said Clove while all the others clapped.

"Clove... Also got a 10!" said Caeser again.

I reached to give her a hug, but instead I gave her a kiss. On the lips.

"Cato! How dare you! You two have to kill each other!" screamed LuLu

"Oh my gosh!" said Brutus

"Young love!" Enobaria added

We pulled away from each other, and watched the rest of the scores.

We got to District 11. Thresh got a 9, the little girl named Rue got a 7.

"From District 12, Peeta Mellark... With an 8! And Katniss Everdeen with an... 11!" said Caeser through the TV.

_An... 11? What?! She scored higher than me and Clove?_

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Clove and threw a pillow on the ground, smashed the glass table, and worse. Pulled off LuLu's wig.

I kind of laughed when Clove did that. It's not her fault. It's Seneca's fault. And I am very mad at the Capitol.

Clove wanted to become allies with Thresh, so I'm gonna ask him.

I went to the elevator and pressed 11. Rue opened it.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she asked?

"May I speak to your District partner? Thresh?" I said

"I dont-dont know."

"You wanted to see me?" said Thresh behind her

"Yup" I responded and we talked in the hall.

"We wanted to ally with you. Are you in?" I asked him

"No. I'm gonna be with myself. I don't care if yall let me win. I'm not gonna be a mean killer like you" he said

I was shocked. Did he really say that?

"Your loss. I'll just get you in the arena then. I promis I will get you. Even if it's the last thing I do!" I said and walked back to my floor.

* * *

**Like it? Please review! I'd love to hear your suport! Fave if you like, or even follow! :D Hope you liked it. I worked hard. My mom kept interuping my righting. Bye for now! :)(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I hav't wrote in a while! Please review, favriot, and follow! It will make me wright more knowing people like it! :) Here we go!**

**Chapter 6: Interviews**

**Clove's POV:**

I was in the orange dress again. My hair was up. I think it looks like a mop. If the Capitol loves it, then I'm fine!

I hear Caeser call for Glimmer and listen to what this ditzy blonde has to say.

"Tell me, are you prepared?" asked Caeser

"Yes, I am very prepared!" replied Glimmer with a smirk.

I could tell she was girly. Pink see-though dress, blonde hair, heels. How does she live like that?

Marvel wen't up. He's nice. I wan't to listen to his.

Marvel is the jokester and he's really funny!

"Marvel!" said Caeser

"Hello Caeser! I don't believe we've met. I'm Marvel!" Marvel said with a laugh

Here comes mine.

"From District 2, Clove!" said Caeser as Marvel walked off

I walked over to the stage and sat next to Caeser.

"Hello Caeser!" I said.

_Wait, I'm suposed to be sarcastic with some twist!_

"Clove, you got a 10. How'd you do it?"

"I don't know. You show me" I said smiling to the crowd

"Well, I bet you threw some knives. I saw you training!"

"I know. I'm very good at it. No one else is gonna get that crown away from me. I know it!"

"Well, I will look forward to seeing you here again!"

"Thanks Caeser!"

"Clove!" said Caeser pulling me up. I guess the time is up.

Next up, is Cato's.

"Ah! Come on up dear, you need to get ready for tomorrow! A good rest!" piped LuLu

I only got to hear some of Cato's part.

"Are you ready?" asked Caeser

"I'm visous, evil, and ready to go" Cato said.

I heard Cato say my name is his interview too.

_Dang it LuLu!_

I walked up to my room and layed there. I'm ready for tomorrow.

I start falling asleep.

Glimmer walked in my room. With... A knife?

"Bye-bye District 2. Leave Cato to me!" she said

I bolted up with a jolt. I didn't notice I was dreaming.

I walked to our floor's balcony.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice.

It was Cato. Wait? No it isn't. For a second I was wondering who was here.

"I know you probally missed me. Havn't seen me in a while" said the voice again

"Who are you?" I asked

"Uh, your great friend. Marvel"

"Why are you here this late?"

"To see you!" he said. Pulling me in.

I just stood there. I should have ran.

Marvel was showing me his abbs! Then he started... Kissing me!

I pushed him back, hoping he would fall off the balcony. But he didn't.

"What's the noise?" said Cato. Cato?!

_How much did he see?_

"Clove?" said Cato again.

"Yea?" I asked

"What are you doing?"

"Cato, it's not what it looks like!"

Cato took a punch at Marvel knocking him over the table.

Marvel kicked Cato.

_Oh my gosh!_

I started to tear up.

"Cato! Marvel!" I screamed and walked over to them trying to seperate them.

Marvel took a punch at Cato but hit me!

"Ow!" I screamed

I started cursing too.

"Fine, go ahead and fight. But keep it up. And I won't like either of you! And Marvel, get out. I hate you! And Cato, go. I dont wanna see either of you!"

* * *

**Like it? There will be Clato in the next chapter. I promise! Well, I have to go! By! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks to the knew followers and favriots I got! I really aprecate it! :) Here is Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: The bloodbath**

**Cato's POV:**

Here I am, in my tube, wearing District 2's colors, and looking at the weapons. Seneca is at 50. I look at Clove and smile, but she looks away. She is probally still mad about last night.

I look around and see Glimmer, she's staring at me. Marvel is looking at Clove, but she glaires at him and he looks away.

Seneca is at 10, I get ready.

"3, 2, 1. Go!" Seneca screamed

I ran over to the weapons and grabbed a knife. I can use this until I get something better. Then I'll give it to Clove.

I ran over to the boy from, District 7 and threw the knife at him. Inside the cornucopia, I saw a sword.

I run and grab the knife from 7's boy and throw it at Clove's direction. She catches it and mouths "Thank you"

I watch her for a minute and she tried to get Katniss, the girl from 12. She throws a knife at the boy from 9, who was fighting with Katniss, and then threw it at Katniss. But 12 dodged.

I run into the cornucopia and grab the sword then slash the girl from District 3.

I sniffed the air in delight. _Fresh blood!_

After everything dies down at the cornucopia, I meet up with my fellow Careers, I forgot District 4's names. No bother asking. They arn't going to win. Me or Clove are.

The girl from 4 is crying. I rolled my eyes.

"Careers don't cry!" Smirked Clove.

"Clove! Don't be rude!" screamed Glimmer

"Clove's right!" me and Marvel said at the same time. I glaired at Marvel.

"Oh, yea I guess she is!" squealed Glimmer. And she looked at me smiling. Huge!

"He.. Died... Today!" said the girl from 4

"Who? Your District partner?" I asked

"Yea" she said, still in sobs.

"Uh... Wheres your weapon?" Clove asked her

"I didn't get one. I ran here after I saw him die"

"Aww, poor you!" said Clove sarcasticly

I walked off, I'm ready to hunt.

"Cato!" Clove yelled following me

"Yea?" I said turning around

"I wanted to say sorry, about last night. But I like Marvel in no way!"

"I know you don't. I mean, who would?"

"His mom"

I laughed, "Yea, probally the only girl who likes him"

"So, what are you doing?"

"Hunting"

"Can I come?" she asked, showing her knives from the bloodbath with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea"

"Wait, look at that!"

"What?"

"Shh!"

I noticed a boy walking around. We ran over to him, weapons ready.

"Wait! Please don't kill me! I can help you find the girl from my District!" it was the boy from 12.

"Hmm... Should we spare him Clove?" I asked

"Duh! Anything to get Firegirl!" she responded

"Thank you!" 12 sighed

"Name?" I asked

"Uh, Peeta" he said

Me and Clove nodded and chit-chatted with him on the way to the Cornucopia.

About an hour or so, we notice a huge fire in the woods.

"Think someone started it?" asked Glimmer

"Probally the gamemakers" I said

"Oh yea, probally!" said Glimmer, then she rested her arm on my shoulder. I pushed her off, letting her fall to the ground.

Clove snickerd at Glimmer.

Glimmer grabed Cloves hand and walked her in the woods.

**Clove's POV:**

I don't know what Glimmer want's but she must be mad. I can tell by her face.

"Listen District 2! Cato is mine. You've known him for like your whole life! It's my turn to play with him!" she screamed at me

I took a punch at Glimmer, knowing I shouldn't kill her. She's an allie.

She must have thought the same. She kicked me.

I jumped on her back and pulled her hair.

"Well Sparkles!" I said

"It's Glimmer!" she screamed

"Cato isn't yours. You wanna play with a boy? Play with Marvel or that boy from 12!"

"I don't ha- AHH!" she screamed and pushed me off

I looked around. Glimmer was no where. I could only see fire. Fire all around me.

"Cato?! CATO?!" I screamed. I couldn't breath either. I think of the girl from last night that we killed.

_She couldn't have started this, she's dead and she started that fire last night._

"Clove?!" I could hear Cato scream

"Cato! I'm over here!"

"Clove! I'm coming for you!"

"Hurry! I'm on the ground!"

He jumped through the fire landing right ontop of me.

"Hey Clove!" He said

"Could you help me?!" I caughed

"Oh yea!" He picked me up and carried me out of the fire

"You okay?" He asked

"Yea" I said. And pulled him in for a kiss.

_Our first real kiss!_

I pulled away after about 5 seconds.

"We should go, Firegirl may die of this before we can get her" I said

Cato laughed, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Theres a long chapter for you! I hope you like it! I got to the games! So happy! Please fave, review, and follow! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I love you all! Lol, thanks to everyone who followed, reviewd, and faved! Here is chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: The Tree**

**Clove's POV:**

I had my weapons ready, we were hunting Fire Girl. Good thing we have Lover Boy with us!

Peeta was first of the group, Marvel was second, me and Cato were third, leaving Glimmer and Memo last.

Memo was all crying the first day because of Tyler. She should have knew he would die.

I looked behind me and noticed Memo was crying over Tyler.

"Look at Memo! Still sad of Tyler! Boo hoo" I told Cato.

"Heh! Careers don't cry!" laughed Cato

We ran over to the lake to get some drinks when we noticed Fire Girl taking a swim.

We all ran ahead of Lover Boy.

"Yea! We got her!" yelled Glimmer

"She's mine!" I screamed running ahead of them

"Not if I get her first!" teased Cato running ahead of me

"Whoo!" Screamed Marvel

We chased her until she climbed up a tree.

"You know thats not gonna help you Katniss!" screamed Glimmer

"We got you Miss. Everdeen!" said Cato

Cato climbed up the tree with his sword.

"Kill her Cato! Cato get her!" I screamed

He fell down and Glimmer got very mad I guess.

"I'll kill her myself!" said Glimmer pulling back her bow and arrows.

Too bad she's no good at them. She missed Katniss by a mile!

"Maybe you should throw the sword!" said Katniss

We all looked around at each other, and Fire Girl got the arrow out of the tree and waved it at us.

"Want it?" she teased

Cato was getting ready to throw his sword when Lover Boy said "Guess you'll way her out. Lets camp out and wait till morning. She has to come down sometime."

We all looked at each other.

"Fine. Make a fire!" said Cato. He was mad. I could tell.

I followed Cato over to where he was staying. We kept watch first to make sure Fire Girl wasn't gonna leave.

Cato put his sword in the fire and spit on the tip making it sizzle.

I laughed at him.

"Hey look!" he pointed at a lizard

I threw a sword at it, making it flench.

"You don't have to be mean to it!" teased Cato. So I threw another one at it.

* * *

**Sorry its short. I will update again. I have to eat lunch. Hamburgers. Yum!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I like hamburgers. Their really good. Lol**

**Chapter 9: Bye-Bye District 1!**

**Clove's POV:**

I was right next to Cato sleeping. We kept hearing noises but ignored them.

About two minutes after I go back to sleep. I jolt up to buzzez.

"Ahhh!" I screamed waking everyone else up

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Cato!

Fire Girl dropped a tracker jacker nest on us.

I took my jacket off and tryed to shoo the wasps away but it didn't help.

"Cato!" I screamed, looking for him

"Clove!" he yelled and ran towards me

We all ran to the lake. I didn't see Memo or Glimmer there.

I knew tracker jackers cause hallucinations, but I didnt know it was this bad.

I saw my mom in the arena. Her beautiful black hair, paled skin, like me. I saw her in the arena dying at 15. The same age as me.

_No she didn't die Clove! Remember! She won!_

I looked around and saw about three of everything. My legs started shaking. I gave up on myself.

_I'm going to die!_

I guess I was right. Cause I passed out.

**Cato's POV**

"Clove?" I asked, looking at her passed out body.

"Here's the first aid kit!" said Marvel handing it to me

"Where's Lover Boy?"

"Probally died with Glimmer and Memo. I saw their bodys before they got took away"

"I'll go check."

I looked around in the woods but I couldn't find him.

"Go, Katniss run! Get outta here! What are you doing? Run, go!" I heard his voice say

_Helping us, huh?_

I took my sword and slashed his leg, making a huge cut in it.

"Go! Or else I'll do it again!" I told him, and he limped away from me.

I went back to the Cornucopia and saw Clove, Marvel, and the boy from 3.

"Who's he?" I asked

"Oh, he's Brantley. He decided to help us. He undug the bombs from the bloodbath and buried them around our food supply's" said Marvel

"We don't need any help!" I screamed

"Well, people would steal the food and stuff" said Clove

"Oh" I said. I guess I lost this round.

"Don't worry, I will show you guys where to step!" said Brantley

"Guys, I just noticed something..." said Clove

"What?" we all asked

"Glimmer and Memo are gone! Finally! Glimmer was getting on my nerves!"

"What did she say to you during the fire when she dragged you away?" I asked

"Telling me that your hers-" someone started to interrupt her

"Well he is!" said Marvel

We all looked at him.

"No, me and Clove are together. We love each other. Glimmer is just... Crazy" I said

"No, Clove is mine!" screamed Marvel

Clove grabbed a knife getting ready to throw it at Marvel.

"No. I'm. Not!" she screamed

"Guys stop it!" Brantley screamed, "Just let her choose!"

"Okay" me and Marvel agreed.

We looked at Clove.

"Cato" she said giving me a huge hug.

"Guys, look! Over there!" Marvel pointed out. There was a fire

"Come on!" I said, "You! Stay here and watch out!" I said to Brantly

We ran over to the fire starter, but no one was there.

We saw another one and ran after it.

"Guys, someone is probaly tricking us, lets get back to camp before something happens" Clove said

So we went back to camp, and we heard a huge explosion.

It was our supplies from the bombs.

Clove and Marvel looked around for who made it go off, but all we saw was Brantley.

I started cursing at him and I snapped his neck. He deserves it.

Marvel noticed someone and ran after them. It was the girl from 11.

He threw a spear at her while Fire Girl shot his neck.

Me and Clove looked at each other and smiled.

"It's just us!" she said

"I know" I said

We walked around for a minute, and the intercom went off.

"Attention tributes, attention. There is a rule change. Two tributes may win, if being from the same District. This will be the only announcement. May the odds be ever in your favor"

* * *

**Like it? Well I have to go to school now, wright again later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Just got back from school. So how's life? Here comes some more Clato!**

**Chapter 10: The Feast**

**Clove's POV:**

Me and Cato were hunting when we heard the announcement.

There is going to be a feast. And I'm ready to kill Fire Girl.

"Okay, I see the backpacks coming!" said Cato, getting ready to run out.

"Cato! Wait. Can I get her. Please!" I said

"No, you promised me that she's mine!"

"Please!"

"Fine, but give the audiance a good show. Promise?"

"Promise!"

We saw the red-head from 5 get her bag. We don't care about her.

"There she is! Clove, I love you" said Cato

"You too!" I said running over to Fire Girl.

I threw the knife at her and she fell, but got back up.

She shot an arrow at my arm, but it didn't work. I'm still alive.

I finally got to her, and grabed mine and Cato's bag and pushed her down.

I had my feet ontop of hers, so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Where's your boyfriend District 12? Still hanging on?!" I said to her

"He's out there know hunting Cato. Peeta!" she screamed

I looked around. He could he hunting Cato.

"Liar! Cato knows where he cut him. He's nearly dead! You probally got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going! What's in the pretty little backpack District 12? That medicien for Loverboy?! Too bad he'll never get it!" I said

She was trying to get out, so I tucked her arms behind her back.

"Forget it 12! We're going to kill you, just like we killed your pethedic little allie! What was her name? The one who hopped around in all the trees! Rue? Well first Rue! Then you, and I think we'll let nature take care of Loverboy, how does that sound?" I told her

She spit blood in my face, so I just wiped it and carried on.

"I'm gonna start with your mouth! Wont be needing lips much. Wanna blow a kiss to Loverboy?!" I said angrilly.

I traced around her lips, getting ready, when Thresh came.

"What did you do to that little girl?! You kill her? Like your gonna kill this girl? Cut her up?" he said

He held pinned me to a tree.

"It wasn't me!" I screamed

I saw a rock in his hand come up to me, I started freaking out.

"Cato! Cato! CATO!" I screamed

"Clove?!" I heard him say, Thresh hasn't brought the rock up yet, Fire Girl ran off.

"Cato! Help!" I said, kicking Thresh.

Thresh noticed Cato coming at him with his sword.

"Please, I'm sorry!" screamed Thresh

I watched it all. Cato just killed Thresh. But I'm happy. He saved me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, pulling Cato into a hug.

"If you died, I would die. Then District 2 wouldn't win. I wouldn't let that happen Clove!" he said

"Thank you!" I said

I was breathing hard. I couldn't breath while Thresh was trying to kill me.

"Lets get back to camp. It's okay that you didn't get Fire Girl. At least I have you!" he said pulling me into a kiss.

We pulled back, making sure no one was around then ran back to camp.

Cato grabbed my knives for me, and I grabbed our bag, and Thresh's bag.

* * *

**Like it? If Clove didn't die, that's how I thought it would be. I may wright again today. Depeneds on how many more followers, faves, and reviews I get. The more the better! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**My cousin is here watching Rug Rats... So I got on my laptop. Lol. here's Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Mutts**

**Cato's POV:**

"Come on Clover!" I said teasingly, remembering the tribute parade.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed

We both laughed and wen't out hunting. It's just us, the girl from 5, and both from 12.

"Five left Clove" I said

"I know. We could go home" Clove said.

"We are going home!"

I picked her up and twriled her around in the air.

"Okay, Super Man, put me down!" she said

I didn't.

"Cato! Quit!" she said laughing at the same time

A cannon went off.

"Who was that you think?" I asked

"I don't know. Red-headed girl?" said Clove.

"Lets wait till tonight"

"Okay! Lets go back to the cornucopia. Whoever is left, Seneca will make them come towards the middle so it can be over."

We waited at the cornucopia for a while, then I pulled out the bags from the feast.

"Look what we have!" I said, showing the armour.

There was a larger one, for me, and a smaller and tigher one for Clove.

"What was in Thresh's?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Just medicien. Lets put on this armour just in case!" I responded

We put on the armour just when a huge animal came running at me.

"Cato!" Screamed Clove, running to me.

"I'm fine! Don't worry" I said

"Look at me!"

I turned to her and she looked sad.

"Cato, it looks bad. Your like... Bleeding. Alot!" she said

"It's okay. After we win, the Capitol people will fix me" I said

"Ok, well can you still run? Or at least walk? Cause they may be here soon"

"Yea I think I ca-"

"Ahh!" screamed Fire Girl and LoverBoy. Shooting at those animals.

Probally muttatians. We learn about them back in District 2.

"Cato! Hurry!" Clove screamed, pulling me up and grabbing a first aid kit for my face, but it wont hurt.

We ran as fast as we could ontop of the cornucopia, trying to kill those muttations.

"Its her! Glimmer!" Fire Girl shouted, pointing to a muttation that was blonde with green eyes.

"Here I will!" Clove said, throwing a knife at Glimmer's mutt.

I ran over choking Fire Girl, and LoverBoy went to save her but Clove pulled him back, but he pushed her away and pulled me off.

LoverBoy had me in a headlock, Clove a knife ready for FireGirl, with Fire Girl's bow drawed at me.

"Go ahead. Shoot him." said Clove, winking at me. She has a plan. I can tell.

I played along.

"I have nothing else left, why don't you? Is that what they want?!" I screamed and looked around.

Fire Girl pointed her bow straight at my head.

"Ahh" Clove said getting ready to throw a knife

Fire Girl pointed her loaded bow at Clove and I got out of Lover Boy's headlock and pushed him down into the mutts, with Clove throws the knife at Fire Girl and her falling too, and her bow flying in the air.

A cannon fired. "Please!" I could hear Lover Boy say.

Clove threw a knife at him and another cannon wen't off.

"We did it..." I said

"We won!" Clove said, pulling in for a kiss.

The Capitol interrupted us.

"Attention remaining tributes. There has been a slight... Rule change. The previous rule change allowing two tributes from the same District has been... Revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Clove looked at me.

I looked at her.

"What do we do?" She asked

"I guess I die." I said

"No! I should! You have a family. I don't"

"Your my family Clove!" I said, almost in tears. I can't be without her.

Clove took out a knife, and gave me one too.

"At least we'll be together" she said. I knew what was happening.

We both raised up the knives, getting ready.

"One" she said

"Two" I said

"Three!" we both agreed, almost stabbing the knife in us.

The intercom went off.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen! The victor's of the 74th annual, Hunger Games!"

Me and her stopped, placing the knives on the ground.

"We did it!" I screamed

"We... Won!" Clove said hugging me.

"We did!"

We saw a hovercraft come down and we got in it. I wasn't bleeding as bad anymore. But everyone seemed worried about me. Clove was watching from the outside of the door. Watching me and crying at the same time.

I was waking up in the hospital when I heard, "He made it! Our next stop is District 2!" someone said

Clove must have heard them, too. I saw her in the hall, where she was the minute they started putting me to sleep, she was smiling and jumping.

_I can't believe it!_

* * *

**Hey! Almost done! There will be a couple more Chapters to make it longer, so don't give up on me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed! There WILL BE MORE FAN FICTIONS ON THIS! Like Catching Fire and Mockingjay!**

**For the second one, should I have it like Catching Fire, but Clove and Cato get in the arena? Or should it be about their relationship back in District 2? Please mail or review what you think! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Everyone at my school today wore a Hunger Games T-Shirt. I can't ever find one. I was an odd-ball. Everyone was like "Dude, you don't like Hunger Games?!" Lol, I LOVE Hunger Games, I'm obsessed! I should have worn the pin, or my District 12 bracelet. That would show them. Lol. Here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Hello Caeser!**

**Clove's POV:**

I look around for Cato, we have an interview with Caeser Flickerman tonight. I saw Enobaria and Brutus. They were hugging and kissing my cheek, so happy for me.

"Hey! Thanks for everything! Um, have you seen Cato around? I need to speak with him." I said

"Clove dear, before we take you to him, we have to tell you something." said Enobaria sadly.

LuLu came in looking mad, yet happy.

"Are you crazy Clove?! You cheated in the Games and now they hate you! And me! Just cause I was your escort, they hate me for teaching you two to cheat! I did not!" Screamed LuLu in her piped Capitol accent.

"I was just going to tell her. But not the way you did!" said Enobaria.

"You have to show them how much you love Cato, we know you do. So no need to act the part in from of the crowd" said Brutus

"We already informed Cato about it. He said he will keep you coverd if you can't think of anything to say" informed Enobaria

"Okay, thanks for the heads up!" I said

How am I suposed to do this? It seems way too hard. I head up to my silly prep team and stylist. They dress me up in some gold, sparkly, greek dress.

Do I really have to wear... This? It's not me!

Lucky for me, Cato wore the same but in a tux.

"Look nice!" I told him

"You too" he replied

"So, about the thing with the Capitol-"

"I already know. Don't worry"

"I know , but still. If we don't pull this off, Snow would probally kill our family's. I don't have any, but you have your brothers."

"Don't worry. We will pull this off" he said, grabbing my hand.

"Lets go"

We walked up to the cheering stage.

"Well well! We didn't know about District 2 also being star-crossed lovers!" said Caeser, shaking our hands.

We were put in a love seat.

"Hello Clove, hello Cato!" Caeser said.

"Hi" me and Cato both said at the same time, laughing.

"Now, when Clove almost died at the feast Cato, how did you feel?"

"I felt like... Like I would lose everything I cared for. If she died, I wouldn't be here either"

The crowd let out some "Ooh's" and "Aww's!"

After our short interview about our lovelife in the arena, we watched a recap of the games.

"Clove, Glimmer just hated you! Didn't she?" Caeser laughed.

We saw the bloodbath, the girl from 9, the fire, the tracker-jackers, the feast, and of course, the end.

"Well, looks like that is enough I guess!" said Caeser.

We left after the interview, it was hard trying to get in our limo, with people wanting pictures and stuff.

We didn't know what to do. At around midnight, we got on our train to head back to District 2.

"What do we do now?" I asked Cato in the morning

"I don't know, I guess, we just live our life together" Cato responded

"We could get work on our mentoring" I smiled.

We both laughed.

In District 2, we saw the cheering crowds.

I saw Cato's little siblings waving at us.

Everyone loves us.

And they always will.

**The End**

* * *

**Like it? But follow me, there is gonna be a SEQUEAL! It kinda left a cliff hanger. I think so anyways. Lol. How should the second one go. Kinda like the real Catching Fire? I don't really know. Help please! :D**


	13. Preview For the Sequel!

**Hey guys! Here is a sneak peak of what the next book will be like. Watch out cause Knives and Swords may be out sonner than I thought! The relase date is gonna be around... September-ish. Or earlier than that. Because September 2nd is my cousins birthday, so I don't need to be on the computer during that day. So something around September, or late Augest. (Which is today, the last day of Augest... ) I don't have school on Monday... So I may wright it on that day... Oh well, it will be out befor Christmas though! And I'm gonna wright a new story called Following the Rainbow, but it doesn't have anything to do with Hunger Games! Lol.**

**Chapter 1: New home, new life!**

**Clove's POV:**

I always knew I would live in the Victor's Village, I just didn't know that it would be today.

I look in my new house and notice it's as big as the arena! At least it seems like it to me. Since I lived in a small house for so long with my dad.

While I was in the Games, and me and Cato were gonna do suicide if we couldn't both win, and I came back to District 2 seeing my father dead.

I was glad.

Everyone keeps giving me gifts and such, and I try my best to not take them, but Cato is always over and taking the gift basket's.

"Cato, don't you think they should keep the gifts? I mean, I don't really need the gifts. I have you!" I told him once, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"No! We need these! We could always give them to Fallon anyways!" Cato said back.

Fallon is a friend of mine. She didn't feel like saying good-bye to me after the reaping last year. She didn't think I would win.

* * *

**There is a short preview of the second story! I know it's not much, but it will be awesome! Please help me on it. Should I go on with Catching Fire and have Clove and Cato go back into the games? Or should I not? Please help! Thanks to everyone who reivewd, faved, followed, and gave tips on how to make it a little better! :D**


End file.
